


四子普通人AU設定

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 空組四子普通人AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 腦洞的設定簡介





	四子普通人AU設定

私設:

  * 同父異母四兄弟,骨科有
  * 前妻死於車禍(為了虛)
  * 虛在娘家養大(by光頭爺爺)
  * 前妻黑髮金目,二任啡髮藍目,父金髮藍目
  * 空是二任妻還沒入門前生下的孩子
  * 二任妻與父親離婚的理由只有六知道
  * 父親長年出差只會寄錢回家
  * 風(10歲)和虛(10歲)在前妻死後開始分開生活
  * 三兄弟同居->虛上大學後四兄弟同居
  * 年齡差:風=虛>(-3年)空>(-1年)六
  * 四子高中同校不同屆



風:

  * 四子的大哥
  * 外表遺傳上與生父最接近
  * 性格像生母
  * 勤力的學弱
  * 高中一至二年級時是學生會的一員
  * 劍道部的傳說三人之一
  * 就算知道空和六的來歷也很照顧二人
  * 空跟虛小時候太像所以不為意間投射了不少感情
  * 料理和家政天才
  * 很擔心虛的生活



虛:

  * 雙子的二哥
  * 遺傳了生母家族的髮色瞳色
  * 性格本來跟空很像,但自跟風分住後就轉變得內向
  * 天才型壞學生
  * 回家部
  * 妒忌能留在本來的家的風和風對他的溫柔成為扭曲感情的起源
  * 改了姓
  * 因為空跟自己小時候很像所以比較親近
  * 不太把六看成自己的弟弟
  * 但六跟自己有相同的氣息所以是能互相理解的對象



空:

  * 父親外遇的產物
  * 到父親的第一任妻去世前也不知道自己的生父是誰
  * 很寵六
  * 成績很差
  * 外向開朗
  * 劍道部的第二把交椅
  * 知道風對虛多年來的掛念
  * 間接拯救了失去虛的風
  * 在跟風同住前只認六和母親作家人
  * 從來不跟外人談家中不開心的事
  * 料理白痴,不手把手教連雞蛋也打不好



六:

  * 年紀最小的末子
  * 父母結婚的理由
  * 自覺是不該存在的人,因為束縛了母親追尋的自由
  * 起初覺得只有空肯接受自己的存在
  * 內向而且不善表達
  * 劍道部的幽靈會員(兼隱藏boss)
  * 成績很好
  * 被邀請加入學生會
  * 起初不敢接近風
  * 感情問題不會處理被虛發現
  * 吃慣空的料理的味痴




End file.
